herofanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Ann Nedry
Ann Nedry is the deuteragonist of the MTV's animated television series, Martin Tentacles. She is the 28-year old daughter of Wilbur Nedry and Missy Nedry, which, like Martin, is exposed to radiation and turned into a octopus. She is the girlfriend of Martin and the enemy of Roward. As Season 4 progresses, she dumps Martin and marries Roward, and have three children: Marge, Cartman and Ren. Biography Series ''Martin Tentacles: The Movie'' In this film, Ann is the deuteragonist. She tells Martin to help her family to get rid of a ghost of her cruise ship. After a long fight, Martin finally catches the ghost in a mirror, who reveals that he was trying to make the Nedry family finishing the promise that they broke 150 years ago. Angrily, Martin goes back to the party and tells Ann she is a liar, much to her sadness. When Ann's father, Cipher, traps the monsters, Ann sadly walks up to the DJ booth, and reveals that Gunther is the long-lost grandson of Nancy. With that, Nancy opens the Instrument of Destruction, and brainwashes the Kraken to destroy, the monsters. After Martin and Riley are caught in the Kraken's tentacles, and begins to violently suffocate Martin, Ann couldn't bear to watch Martin get hurt, so Ann jumps off the DJ booth, (much to Abraham's shock and surprise) and jumps onto Heimilch, and using her martial art skills, kicks the Kraken in the eye, making the large sea creature growl in pain, as Ann watched a lifeless Martin, fall from the sky. Ericka jumps off the massive Tinkles and catches Dracula in mid-air, and they both hang onto a ledge, while Ericka tells her great-grandfather that he is wrong about monsters, and that Abraham must learn to love and respect them. As Cipher starts to get angry, Ann confesses to Martin (Which Martin was still unconscious), that his abusive brother, Gunther, was trying to kill him, and she realized that she was wrong about killing monsters, and that monsters do love each other. Then, she exclaimed that she knows all of this, because she also zinged, as well. At the moment, Martin's eyes opened, surprised that Ann had loved with him. When Nancy bashes the two people off the ledge, Martin was holding Ann, by stating it was time to start a "A monster-human legacy", while Ann and Martin looked romantically into each other's eyes. Later on, she discovers all the bad things her ancestors did inside a secret room of the cruise and believes that she is nothing but just "another link in the world's worst chain". But because of Martin encouraging her, Ann then finished the promise and Nancy finally rests back into the afterlife. After defeating Nancy and Cipher, in a DJ battle hosted by Little Brother, and was the monsters were all dancing to the Macarena, Ann looks into Martin's eyes and says to him, that he is so amazing, and then they zinged again. Despite their breakup in the series, she and Martin are later seen enjoying each other's company and joyfully mess up the Nedries' rug with their muddy shoes. Personality Appearence Gallery Similar Heroes Trivia Category:Martin Tentacles Heroes Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:In Love Heroes Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Female Heroes Category:Mutated Heroes Category:Anthropomorphic Characters Category:Singing Heroes Category:Heroic Jerks Category:Married Heroes